


Silly Streaks

by janeyseymour



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeyseymour/pseuds/janeyseymour
Summary: Someone had the idea that Jane makes all of the other queens break on stage because in an interview, the broadway queens said that Abby made Brit break a lot, and Brit and Sam both voiced that Abby is really funny, so uh... have a broadway SiX fic?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Silly Streaks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Uh, have this? And absolutely have a lovely day!

When the queens were out and about, each queen had their own place. Catherine of Aragon strutted confidently down the sidewalks of New York City, often leading the pack because she wasn’t afraid of the hustle and bustle of the city. Anne Boleyn was often bouncing between the front and back of the herd, trying to convince Aragon or Seymour to let her going into the M&M store or the Hershey store. Jane Seymour stuck to the back of the group, making sure that each of her fellow queens was in front of her. Being almost a head taller than some of them had its advantages. She was almost always able to catch Anne as she tried to sneak into the candy store for the millionth time that week. Anna of Cleves was often at the front of the pack too because she walked very quickly despite her lack of height. She wanted to be fit, lunge-walking almost anywhere she went. She also was not afraid to use her voice and ask people to “watch where they’re going because you really just almost trampled me”. Katherine Howard was more on the quiet side and wandered somewhere in the middle of the pack, airpods in and music blasting. Cathy Parr also found herself in the middle somewhere because she was just quiet. Never wanting to bother a soul, she let herself stay in the middle because she knew the first or fourth queen would clear the way for her while whoever was at the back didn’t mind the occasional shove they might get. 

When the queens were being interviewed, it was about what people expected. Catherine spoke with as much regality and elegance as you would think. She wasn’t queen for 24 years for nothing. She almost never spoke in slang (aside from the show). Anne Boleyn was always referring to more current things, and even showed off that she knew exactly who the “Spice Girls” were (“Anne, what the hell is a spice girl, and what kind of recipe would I even put it in?” Jane asked one day out of curiosity. “Oh Janey,” the second queen laughed. “They’re a band that came out in the 90s.” “Oh,” the blonde remarked, just a bit dumbfounded as to why they would name themselves after cooking ingredients.) Anna of Cleves had her own way with words, catchphrases of hers becoming quite apparent. (“Dude that’s sick!” “Punch it out! Punch it out!”) Katherine was a feisty one. She spoke with words that dripped with sarcasm, but she was never too rude about it. She offered her thoughts when asked, but for the most part she just played with the end of her ponytail. Cathy Parr was a quiet one. She spoke carefully; her syntax was impeccable even if she did stutter and stumble over her words every once in a while. She was not quite as graceful as her godmother, but she certainly wasn’t like Anne or Anna. And Jane Seymour, perhaps the quietest of the group, watched the others speak with a bright smile on her face- a clear sign that she was so proud of her girls. When she spoke, it was to agree with the others or express her gratitude for the support. Rarely did she add in her own thoughts other than “We are just so humbled by the love and support from the Queendom”. Occasionally after another queen would speak, she would quietly add on a “Yas Queen” or a simple “Preach”. 

Little did the Queendom know that the most reserved queen was actually the funniest when the cameras or spotlight weren’t on her. This came to light during a few interviews.

“Hey guys, a fan account just asked if we’d go live to do an interview with them? Are you guys all down?” Anne bounced out of her bedroom. The other five were quick to agree, so here they were. All settled down on or in front of their couch, laughing as the teen asked them questions.

“Okay, so who is the funniest queen?” All of the queens aside from Jane glanced at each other with knowing looks before the first queen spoke up.

“Okay, so we’ll let you in on a little secret. We know the queendom thinks that the funniest is probably Bo-loser, but it’s actually Janey.”

“I- What?” Jane sputtered out. “I’m not that-”

“Don’t listen to her guys,” the green queen laughed. “She’s hilarious.” Jane opened her mouth to object to this statement, but Kat beat her to it.

“You know, we all have our silly days, but when Jane does, it’s amazing. She’s like, always just like,” Kat giggled slightly. “saying that one thing under her breath, and maybe you’ll hear it, but not everyone will hear. And when you do hear it, you’re like ‘Jane what?!’ She is so funny.”

“Seriously though. Seymour makes me laugh on stage all the time. She’ll like, pop an eyebrow when I break and just go ‘baby’ before continuing on with whatever she’s doing. Or like, right before the curtain goes up for the beginning of the show she’ll say something that has me dying laughing. I have to like, get it together before my first line.”

“I had no idea you guys thought that way,” Jane admitted quietly, a small blush creeping up on her face.

“That’s hilarious,” the interviewer commented.

One night, a few days after the instagram live interview had taken place, the girls were on stage when something happened. Anna’s fake nail popped off.

“What the-” the fourth queen muttered. Instantly, Jane was behind her murmuring under her breath.

“Wait, I got you,” The third queen, feeling particularly silly that night, leaned away from her microphone for a minute and turned upstage before popping one of her own nails off and throwing it off stage.

“Jane what the-” Anna began to howl with laughter to the point where even when her microphone was held away from her face, the sound was being picked up.

Jane quirked an eyebrow, her eyes sparkling with a glint of mischievousness. “Baby,” she mouthed.

“Jane!” the red queen only continued to laugh, directing the attention towards her and the third queen. 

“Uh, guys? I’m kind of in the middle of my roast right now, so if you would let me continue, that’d be-” Katherine was cut off by more of Anna’s laughter. 

“I-I-I-” the fourth queen tried to catch her breath. “I’m so sorry. Seymour is just-” At the mention of her name, the blonde blushed. “-My nail popped off, and she literally ripped one of her own off. Who the hell does that?”

“Oh my god,” the other four queens started to laugh, as did the audience. 

“The magic of live theater?” Jane offered with a shrug of her shoulders. “So sorry Kat, you can continue now.”

“And Jane, dying of natural causes.... When will justice be served?” Katherine threw her hands up in exasperation, much like she did in every other show. Tonight though, Jane was still feeling a bit silly. In turn, she rolled her eyes like she did so often before retorting, “When will justice be served?”

The five other queens bit back a laugh before Katherine repeated her question. The two went back and forth a few times before Jane snorted, “Okay love, move on. We’ve beaten this joke to death.”

“What the-” Anna began howling again.

“Everyone notices Jane can’t dance!” The green queen exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with joy as she made this joke. The blonde had tripped a few times this show, once landing her on the floor in a heap. 

“And Anna can’t keep her fingernails on,” Jane chose to fake-scoff back instead of going about her stammering.

The queens had gone about finishing their show and heading to stagedoor as usual when Jane was met with a swarm of fans she usually didn’t find herself in. Most people normally flocked towards Katherine or Anne, fan favorites of the show. 

“I, uh, hi?” Jane waved awkwardly at the fans who were crowding her, not that she minded. Sometimes, it was nice for the docile queen to be recognized for being a bit more chaotic.

“Jane, you were so funny tonight. I don’t know how you thought of that stuff so quickly, but it was truly gold.”

“Oh that’s just me having the brain capacity of an onion,” Jane muttered to herself, but the fan in front of her picked up on it.

“I-” the fan laughed. “What does that even mean?”

“Did I say that out loud?” the blonde face palmed herself.

“Can you please write that on my playbill?” Another fan who heard laughed.

From that day on, the third queen would allow herself to voice her thoughts a bit more freely in the show; none of the other queens minded. It was nice to show the queendom that even in the stereotypes they had been placed in for the show, they were real people. Jane may have always been known as the quiet and most demure queen, but every once in a while, she released her inner chaos. And you never knew what was going to come out of her mouth. 


End file.
